Say It
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: (A Fluffy SyndiSparklez Story-because the world needs more. No smut, no real love or shown love, it's more a friendly fic to read.) Jordan just needs to room with Tom for one night, and maybe they both need a good laugh.


**Hello, hello, friendly faces and grumpy internet lurkers alike. I had just a small SyndiSparklez bromance oneshot to share. It's not really a love, M, smut or ohmigod-I-ship-it-so-hard story, but a nice fluffy pillow of a story. **

**I watched Trinity Island while bored and saw the joke shipping in Episode 27. So, this is a spin-off one shot of that. **

Tom awoke, his eyes glittering in the darkness. Who the bloody hell had just woken him up? He rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

Another knock at the door...

Groaning, the young man threw his covers off and walked over to the door of his hotel room and threw it open.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaat?" He grumbled.

Jordan stood at the other side with disheveled hair-more so than usual- and his suitcase messily thrown together.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" He asked.

Tom gave him a weird look and than giggled.

"Thought you were staying with Aurey? Trouble in paradise, Sparklypants?" He teased.

Jordan shifted, running a hand through mess hair as if to flatten it.

"Something of the sort," he muttered.

Tom laughed and stepped aside to let Jordan in.

"Well you should be glad that I had not decided to share my bed with a lovely lady friend," Tom prattled.

Jordan snorted, setting his suitcase on a chair. He scanned the room for a couch, but there was none to be found. His gaze turned to the queen-sized bed. No, he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as Tom.

"No couch?" Jordan asked, turning to Tom.

Tom shrugged, "It's not a luxury room, Jordan, I was trying to save money for a better trip."

"Guess I'll sleep on the floor," Jordan muttered.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Com'on prude, we're both males and we're here for 4 days, ya know? What, are you scared I'm going to bite you?" Tom said, sitting back on his bed. He gave Jordan his best, 'Do you really want to do this?' look.

Jordan glared at him, "I'll work something out with her, this is strictly a one time deal."

The younger man raised his hands in defense, "No need to get snarky, Sparkly-Dick. I'm just saying the bed is big enough to share, we won't be that close to each other."

After a moment of silence and one look at the floor, Jordan caved. He slipped into the other side of the bed, keeping on the absolute edge with his back to Tom.

Tom scoffed, resuming his place in bed before the intrusion.

"Rude, much?" He muttered into the dark room.

He didn't get a reply.

Tom rolled over to stare at Jordan's back, and he poked the older gamer.

"What?" Jordan asked, his voice a low growl.

Geesh, Tom thought, someone's got a stick up their arse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, Tom."

The room went silent once again.

"Are you going to say goodnight to me?" Tom asked after a beat.

Jordan rolled over and glared daggers at him.

"Why would I do that?"

Tom spluttered.

"Well I don't know, maybe, because I'm gracious enough to share my room and warm bed witha poor disgruntled man like yourself," Tom said mockingly.

Shaking his head, Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Tom," he muttered and turned over.

Again, Tom found himself staring at Jordan's back. Hmmmn, this wasn't over yet.

A few minutes of silence, neither man asleep.

"Jordan?"

"_What?_"

"Say you love me."

Jordan rolled over to face him, his face a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. One look at Tom's grinning face and he was ready to punch him.

"No," he said.

"Say it."

"_No."_

_"Say_ it."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaay it?"

"Tom, for God's sake-"

"Say it, Jordan."

Jordan took a deep breath and angrily hissed, "I love you."

Tom's grin stretched and he coughed, "I didn't hear you."

"I'm not saying it again."

"But Jordaaaaaaaaaaan," Tom whined.

"No, this is stupid."

The two had a stare off.

"Say it again, or I'll find a way to make your life hell through Twitter," Tom threatened.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Jordan shook his head, "I can't take you seriously."

"Say it, or I'll kill Ianite or work with Declan to get her killed."

His chuckles grew to laughter and Jordan shook his head, "It's not going to happen."

"Say it...or...else," Tom hissed.

Jordan slapped a hand over his face, as his laughter increased and he had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter wracking through him. After he could take a deep breath, he looked at Tom.

"I love you, so much. Like I would give the world to you, and than destroy that world with a nuclear bomb and move to a different one," Jordan said, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I love you so much, Jordan, that when you try to kill me with that bomb, I'll make something to send it right back at you and explode in your face," Tom said, snickering.

"I...I..." Jordan stopped, rolling onto his back. laughing, "I don't even have a counter for that."

"That's because you don't know how to counter anything, do you even lift bro?" Tom said, letting himself fall from his side to his back.

"Yeah, I lifted my brand new computer a few weeks ago."

Tom laughed and the two lay still for a while, looking over, he noticed Jordan had fallen asleep, his face still set in a small smile. Grinning, Tom closed his eyes.

Maybe you can't fix your friends problems, but you can sure as hell make them laugh.

**So, reviews, anyone? I know SyndiSparklez died after Ianite and Spark Plug arose in Mianite, but, I don't know. Maybe some people out there still want to read this, just maybe.**


End file.
